kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
A GIRL
|Story Romaji Title = A gāru}} A GIRL is the 191 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Mari Katsuragi has returned from her trip to South America. Wearing South American-esque clothing, Mari showed a pot of Cyclamen flowers to Elsie, as it was a present given to them by a customer. Elsie complimented how beautiful the flowers were. The two conversed about the flower a little longer, but they were interrupted when a crow came down and ate the flowers. The two were silent as to what happened. They noticed now that the window to Keima's room was surrounded by crows. It has been five days since the end of the Goddess search. All members of Vintage were captured, and their plans to revive Old Hell has been thwarted. Elsie credits this all to Keima, but he's locked himself in his room. Elsie went up to check on how he was doing, only to find him in some kind of deep thought. Before she could say anything to him, Keima bursted out in anger, screaming "I don't know!". He scowled about the ratings of each game, based on their story-line and game music, which made him wonder which games were better. His main trouble was picking between a game with a good script but poor music, and a game with great music but a weak plot. This was the truth behind his lock-in. Noticing this, Mari immediately picked Keima up and threw him out his room, telling him to go outside. Downstairs, Haqua was at the counter, taking her time to relax. For Nora, due to the acknowledgement that she took part in exterminating Vintage, she received a promotion and became head district chief. Haqua pouted as the complaint of the public safety department’s unjust interrogation was even credited to Nora. But Elsie told Haqua that in all, there is no more work for the Runaway Spirit Squad, as the Goddesses are resurrected. With them revived, they can hunt the spirits in place of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Elsie, with her carefree personality, asked if Haqua wanted to watch tapes of her as Kanon. Haqua told Elsie that it was time for her to get to school. While walking to school, Keima felt the nostalgic feel of going to school regularly, with his PFP. He then noticed someone waiting by a electric post, eating a riceball. It was Tenri, who seemed surprised. As she hid her riceball, she greeted Keima timidly. Though she did not expect Keima to come out today, she asked him if he was truly going to school. When her stomach growled, all Keima told her was to eat her riceball if she’s hungry. She obediently did. As they walked, Tenri started to explain how she was glad that Keima finally came out, but that he would face the anger of the other girls. She was going to continue to report to him more, but he shouted that he was fine. With the Goddesses all released, the hunt for them is over. While fully absorbing his mind into the 2-D world, he told Tenri that his “normal” life has returned. Even so, Tenri seemed dissatisfied and continued to follow him, even when he questioned her. Close to Maijima High, Keima wondered how Tenri was able to Diana’s wings out, as he was sure that he didn’t do anything for her. Tenri told him that she told Diana “what comes next”. Keima wondered what this “what comes next” meant, but when he looked back, Tenri was not there. He was at the school gate, but there was no one in sight. When he looked at the school building, it suddenly became hazy and a tree replaced the entire scenery. Under that tree, Keima could see a girl, sitting with an apple in her hand. This short-haired girl seemed to be asleep, but woke up while looking at Keima. Someone’s hand patted Keima’s back. It was Tenri’s hand, who was worried about Keima, for she told him that he was acting strange for that moment. Keima looked back at where the tree was, but it was the usual school building. He then told Tenri that she better go to her school, which she agreed to. Back at the café, Elsie was surprised that Keima already went off to school. As she rushed off, she complained that she wanted to go together with him. Haqua smiled, looking at the energetic Elsie. She was about to go back to her duties, until her Spirit Sensor started to ring. What could this abnormality be? Trivia References Category:Summary